


The Magnolia Tree [목련]

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Historical, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prince Kim Mingyu, Scholar Wonwoo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the task of pacifying the kingdom on his shoulder, the austere crown prince Kim Mingyu orders the gentle scholar Jeon Wonwoo to help him win the hand of the beautiful Lady Ha Yoon in marriage. Little did our young prince know that fate worked in strange ways ...
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. The Pavilion

The crown prince quarter, akin to its sombre resident, was simple and modest with frames and pillars made of ancient, dark oak. From the window one would always smell the mossy fragrance of brewing tea. In springtime, pink and white petals from the blooms that mottled the branches of the large magnolia tree flittered across the well-groomed courtyard, catching into the hair of the court ladies and maids who adorn colourful hanboks. Of all the grand palaces he could have chosen, the young Crown Prince had decided on the one furthest away from the commotion of the court. KIM Mingyu was barely twenty and yet his mind and soul was as tranquil as the impenetrable surface of the river on an icy, winter morning.

On this particular day, Crown Prince Mingyu was sitting on the wooden window sill reciting poetry, as he stared wistfully at the lone magnolia tree, swaying gently to the breathing of the earth below:

_"The spring breeze melted snow on the hills then quickly disappeared._  
_I wish I could borrow it briefly to blow over my hair_  
_And melt away the aging frost forming now about my ears."_

His personal servant Eunuch Kim smiled as he listened attentively, grounding the ink stick into the rough stone beneath to form a mesmerising pool of blackness.

"Your highness, please forgive my impetuousness but something seems to be weighing on your mind this fine morning. Is there any way I can allay your worries?" Eunuch Kim queried, his glassy eyes illuminated with a wisdom that could only be brewed with age.

Crown Prince Mingyu sighed, his gaze remained transfixed on the old magnolia tree that stood in solitude against the brilliant blue firmament above.

"Father highness has expressed that he wishes for me to marry Minister Yi's only daughter, Lady Ha Yoon. He believes this is the only method to ensure that Minister Yi does not create factions within the court," the young prince spoke with grace and deliberation.

The eunuch placed down the jet-black ink stick and shuffled towards the striking figure, his emerald robe grazing the floor with each movement.

The old servant stopped beside the prince and continued speaking, "Lady Ha Yoon is known to the be the number one beauty throughout the land. Beyond that, she is well-versed in the art and literature. If there is anyone who can match with your grace, it would be none other than her!"

Crown Prince Mingyu spun around, a shard of light flickered across the depth of his phoenix eyes as his ink black brows knitted together. Even in his seriousness, the young prince was a sight to behold!

"Lady Ha Yoon is the treasure of Minister Yi's family. She is naturally haughty in demeanour and would never marry for status and money... I, on the other hand have no experience in wooing a woman of that sort," Crown Prince Mingyu grieved, letting out another long sigh, his gaze dark and serious.

"Or of any sort," the old eunuch muttered under his breath to which the crown prince feigned a deaf ear.

The placid morning sun grew more fervent as it emerged from behind the mountains and by noon, it suffused the world with its warmth. The crown prince who had by now become bored of studying and feeling his eyes grow heavy decided to take a walk to the pavilion on the East side of the palace and watch the koi in the pond. Despite his humble party of servants, the earth beneath trembled with each stride he took. Beautiful maids in hanboks the colour of springtime flowers could not stifle their giggles and blushing cheeks each time he crossed their paths. Beyond his striking features, the crown prince carried himself with an unmatchable poise and as such, the young ladies in the court would pray to every deity conceivable to catch a glimpse of the young man who is both as delicate as snow and as fierce as fire.

The walk to the pavilion was not difficult and took no longer than half an incense stick. The crown prince stood and watched the koi in silence. This was his favourite hobby to pass time. He was mesmerised by the way the school of orange fish moved in unison as they clustered and dispersed across the emerald water like a pulsating heart. However, the stillness of the afternoon was quickly shattered into smithereens at the sound of yelling coming from across the pond. Crown Prince Mingyu languidly lifted his long eye lashes towards the commotion and watched as a tall, slender figure in a long, flowing robe as white as snow appeared from behind the bushes followed by a pretty maid tugging at his sleeve. As they were too far away, the young prince could not make out what they were saying; however, his gaze was drawn to the handsome scholar whose eyes were sharp and deep like the glistening blade of a freshly wielded dagger. The young man across the pond struggled away from the maid to no avail. A few moments later a court lady dressed in an immaculate green and blue hanbok appeared and with a force like lightning, struck the other across the cheek, leaving behind a blazing trail of red; Crown Prince Mingyu couldn't help but wince slightly at the pain even though it was not his to feel. The scene became more bewildering as both women fell to their knees, each tugging one side of the scholar's sleeve. The situation was so absurd that the crown prince decided that the trio must be preparing for an opera performance.

He turned around and gestured for Eunuch Kim to come closer, "Who is that young man in white?"

The Eunuch squinted his failing eyes; however, it did not take a lot of effort to recognise the striking scholar.

"Your highness, that is Scholar Jeon Wonwoo. The King views him highly for his wit and intelligence. But he is well-known across the kingdom for his charming nature. Since his arrival to the palace, many beautiful court ladies and maids have been enchanted by his beauty and sweet words. It seems to me that the court lady and the young maid are both fighting for his affection."

A diminutive smile rippled across the crown prince's face, like a slight quiver of a branch in spring. The young scholar was undoubtedly handsome as if each feature on his face was painted with the finest brush. But beyond that, the crown prince was transfixed by the dark abyss of his eyes where he saw a glint of sadness beneath its veil of sharpness; this duality both repulsed and intrigued him. A thought ignited in his mind like a bright spark within a pitch black cavern.

"Bring him to me, I would like to speak to him," the crown prince ordered his servant.

JEON Wonwoo was in reality not concerned by the domineering presence of the crown prince. His heart was carved of stone from the many years of surviving on the streets before finally passing the exam to be a scholar in the court. Beyond his fearless nature, the young man was also quick-witted. Wonwoo understood that each person had a role to play and his was to show the lofty figure that stood opposite to him the respect he desired.

"Your highness, I deserve to be executed for disturbing your afternoon!" he planted his head firmly on the ground as his wide sleeves sprawled at the feet of the prince. He made sure that the tremble in his voice and body was palpable.

"I am not going to execute a court official for such a silly matter. Arise."

The crown prince waved his sleeve to dismiss the crowd. The afternoon was getting chilly as the sun began to set beneath the distant mountains. The sky was now a wildfire of spiralling hues of purple, red and orange.

Wonwoo hesitantly took a seat beside the crown prince at his command, his soft, white robe cascaded like a rushing waterfall against the curves and crevices of his slender body with each movement. He had only had fleeting encounters with the young man but seeing him up close under the glow of the orange sky, he could understand his popularity amongst both men and women. His aura was unmatched.

After a moment, the crown prince turned to him and spoke, his face remained stoic and his tone low, "I would like you to help me win a lady's hand in marriage."

The scholar's beautiful eyes widened inquisitively, his long lashes quivering with each movement. The crown prince shifted awkwardly in his seat, his flushed cheeks the colour of a ripe plum.

"I am good at many things you see, writing, reading, fighting, hunting, horse-riding... but I don't know how to win a woman's heart," the crown prince casted his eyes towards the emerald water that has now darkened into the colour of machine grey.

Wonwoo was pleasantly surprised by the highness' frankness, his heart was full of admiration for the other's earnest expression. After a moment of thought, he nodded his head.

"Your highness, I am humbled by your kind words. While I am lacking in many areas, I will do everything in my power to help you."

As the sky turned navy and the stars began to speckle the heavens like dust, the crown prince returned to his quarter. That night in his reverie, he caught a glimpse of a billowing white robe undulating like water beneath the magnolia tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been obsessed to the historical show 'Haechi' as of late, as such, I have been inspired to write a fiction set in the Joseon Era. Disclaimer: Everything is fictional!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your stay!


	2. Plum Blossoms

The handsome guard whose dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a top knot and donned with a black _manggeon_ on his forehead, manoeuvred through the bustling streets of Hanyang as people excitedly prepared for the lantern festival. His pale green robe whipped at his ankle like moving water with each brisk movement. He was known by the moniker of Jun, a single syllable like a stone drop in the river. While it did not take him long to arrive at the gates of the scholar’s modest home, his forehead was wet with a thin layer of sweat from the warm spring day. He knocked at the gates with his fist, each time louder than the last until an elderly servant dressed from head to toe in brown pushed open the gates.

“Is this scholar-official Wonwoo's home?” the guard asked. Despite his fierce demeanour, his voice was surprisingly gentle. 

"Yes, what matter do you have with our young master?" the servant queried. 

"I am here on official matters. The Crown Prince desires to see him,” Jun responded in a polite yet frank manner. 

“Ah yes, I shall let my master know immediately,” the servant gestured for the guard to enter.

The interior of the home was of a typical Confucian sensibility with simple dark pillars and white screens for doors. Plum blossom trees that were ripe with flowers lined the ribboning pebble path which led to a quaint study room. Blush-coloured petals danced around the courtyard like the translucent wings of a thousand butterflies. A few stipules were carried by the wind and landed on a scholar’s robe that was as white as the sea foam churned by breaking waves. The owner of the garment lay nonchalantly on his back across the wooden deck of the study; his slender fingers flipping through the pages of a book. 

“Master Wonwoo, the crown prince has sent his personal guard to escort you to the palace."

“Oh?” Wonwoo perked up from his novel and met the gaze of a handsome youth, lumbering against the sleek body of a plum blossom tree and dressed in an immaculate green robe.

“What matter does the crown prince have with me today?” the scholar questioned, feigning insouciance, his eyes remained transfixed on the page. The truth was, he had been awaiting the Crown Prince’s decree since their meeting at the pavilion in the prior week. 

“I do not know. I was only ordered to escort you safely back to his quarter,” the guard replied.

Wonwoo pressed his lips firmly together and stood up, brushing the petals off his robe which fell effortlessly to the ground like cascading snow.

“I shall leave straight away. Ajusshi, can you please retrieve my _gat.”_

The servant, while old, was nimble in manner, and returned in a slight moment with the semi-tansparent hat in hand. The scholar tied the black ribbon around his slender chin and pulled down the wide brim to cover his face from the harsh sun. 

“Master, what would you like me to prepare for dinner tonight?” the old servant asked. 

Before Wonwoo could respond, the guard interrupted, “Scholar official Wonwoo will be staying at the crown prince’s quarter for the next couple of days.” 

"Oh?" Wonwoo exclaimed, his sharp eyes widened in surprise. While baffled by the request, he silently returned to his room and prepared a modest fabric bag with an extra hanbok, inner wear and wooden comb before departing for the palace. 

The guard and the scholar were a formidable pair as they traversed through the colourful streets of Hanyang, carrying themselves with both unmatchable poise and dignity. From the daughters of noblemen to the women in the market, there was not a single gaze that did not trail the shadows of their fluttering robes. Wonwoo realised very quickly that the guard was not one to make small talks and as such, they walked in silence most of the way besides the occasional mention of the warm weather. 

The pair arrived at the Crown Prince’s living quarter around noon. By then, the sun was like a pulsating orb that hung high in the brilliant blue sky where not a single cloud was in sight. The well-maintained quarter was nestled in a quiet corner of the royal palace. Here, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of the crickets and the occasional breeze that would tousle the foliages that were now a deep shade of green. The scholar followed the guard through the pebbled courtyard where an old magnolia tree had grown its roots; its thick, oiled branches stippled with large pink and white blooms. When they reached the Crown Prince’s study, the guard swiftly bid his farewell as Wonwoo entered through the screen door. 

The modest room was bathed in an emanating warmth as the midday sun cascaded through the wide, open windows. The Crown Prince was seated amongst a mound of books and scrolls, adorning a deep blue robe that was the colour of the night sky where two golden dragons perched upon his wide shoulders. His downcast lashes casted quivering shadows on his flushed cheeks. One side of his face was rested on his hand while the other hand held a court document. His beautiful ivory brows were knitted together as if vexed by the merciless sun. 

The scholar cautiously approached the figure who was deep in slumber, shifting his body from right to left, then left to right until he found the perfect position to conceal the glaring sun from the young prince’s face. After a long moment, the frown on the Crown Prince’s face dissipated and in its wake was a passing smile that Wonwoo failed to notice. 

“The highness must be dreaming of the beautiful Lady Ha Yoon,” the scholar muttered to no one in particular, a sliver of bitterness in his tone. He winced and gently patted his failing legs with his fists. The Crown Prince continued to sleep into the night while the scholar continued to stand. As the air grew chilly and the moon quivered in the dark sky, the scholar closed the windows and lit the candles. He then took off his outer garment and placed it on the Crown Prince’s fragile shoulders which trembled with the weight of the world. 

The scholar rested his tired body against a pillar and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to shield himself from the frosty air that permeated the lonely palace. His heavy eyes grew dim to the sight of the sleeping prince whose breathing was slow and even like the ebb and flow of the sea on a windless day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone's kind comments. This chapter is kind of ... uneventful.  
> But I promise the action will pick up soon!


End file.
